Stay
by thechamberofmahogany
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was killed on an Auror mission, leaving Rose mourning his death. She can't live without him- the world is just too much to bare. Based of the song Stay by Rihanna. One shot.


Rose felt hot... Feverish.  
But she also felt cold, like ice.  
The sun was scorching, yet she was dressed in jeans, long sleeves, a coat, scarf and gloves.  
She threw her hands up against a wall, pounding it in agony.  
Why do the good die young?  
But then she saw him... Sitting on a chair.  
Joy flooding through her, Rose ran to the chair and embraced him.  
Nothing was there. Nobody was.  
The apartment seemed to spin.  
So did Rose, like she was on a roundabout.  
She wasn't sure how to feel about everything that had happened that week- Rose couldn't believe it.  
She didn't want too.  
He was so graceful, thoughtful, yet strong and ready to stick up for her.  
Scorpius Malfoy was, in Rose's eyes, flawless.  
_How am I living without him?_  
She asked him to stay, and he promised he'd always be there.  
_He lied..._  
The plates and glasses seemed to have all smashed.  
Rose's hands were bloody.  
"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, kill me now." She muttered, not caring for anything anymore.

* * *

Rose's life had been perfect.  
Utterly perfect.  
Now, it was so far from it, she thought that perhaps she had dreamed it all.  
Not anything worth living for.  
Scorpius loved her- that was clear.  
Rose never knew how much she had expected it, lived on it, how much she had taken it for granted until now.  
She'd never liked herself.  
Rose had always hated her hair, her face, her body.  
_I'm so damn ugly!_  
The reason she stayed in this world was him.  
The phone burst into a tune to rival Little Miss Sunshine.  
It pissed Rose off.  
She answered anyway.  
"Honey? Me and your dad are going to visit Hugo in Ireland... I'm sorry we can't make it to Scorpius' funeral." Hermione whispered down the phone.  
She never expected the reply she got.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY HIS NAME LIKE THAT? YOU'RE LEAVING WHEN I NEED YOU MOST? Thanks a lot, Mum, thanks a lot." Rose slammed the phone down.  
Maybe she wouldn't stay anymore.  
It was funny- Scorpius was the broken one, the dead one, but Rose needed saving more.  
_Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving._  
The light never came for Rose.  
It shattered when Scorpius died.  
Irreparable. Irreplaceable. Nothing could compare with that light.

* * *

The phone rang, once, twice, three times.  
No one answered.  
"Rose, honey, please pick up. I'm sorry. Hugo's coming down now instead. We're so sorry."  
Again and again it rang.  
Again and again, it was left unanswered.  
"Rose I've been calling for hours please pick up."  
She never did.

* * *

Ron Weasley unlocked the door to Rose's apartment.  
She hadn't answered Hermione's calls, yet she'd been calling for hours and hours.  
He collapsed on the floor at the sight he saw.  
His daughter, Daddy's little girl, was crumpled on the floor.  
Blood dripping down her wrist, a vein open.  
Her face was as white as a ghost, and her ribs could be counted.  
She hadn't eaten a thing after Scorpius died.  
A small scroll of paper was clutched in her hand.  
Ron unrolled it.

_Nobody cared enough to stay._

He tried to call Hermione, but his fingers wouldn't work.  
The home phone rang, he picked up.  
"Rose? Oh thank god." Hermione whispered.  
"I-it's Ron. I... I just... She's dead, Hermione, she's gone." His voice cracking, Ron broke down in tears.  
Seconds later, Hermione apparated to the apartment.  
There were too many tears that day, from all the Weasley's and Potter's- even the Malfoy's.

* * *

2 weeks later, a coffin was lowered into the ground.  
Just one.  
Scorpius and Rose both lay inside, curled up together.  
The tombstone read; _Here lies Rose and Scorpius Malfoy.  
Scorpius died on a mission to protect others, Rose committed suicide one week later. RIP to the two souls who couldn't live without each other._

* * *

**AN: This is horrific. It's so depressing, my gosh.  
I ship ScorpiusXRose though.  
Hope you enjoyed :)  
Please review.  
Thechamberofmahogany**


End file.
